It's a Stilinski Thing
by centerstagex11
Summary: Stiles has a little sister, Paige, who he has tried to keep out of the supernatural world for as long as he can. But, as she enters her Freshman year at Beacon Hills and Stiles enters his Junior year he may not be able to control everything as much as he likes. Plus, Paige may know more then she is letting on. (Follows season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm very excited for this story! Stiles has a little sister in this edition of Teen Wolf! The story will take place through season 3 since the second half of the season is very Stiles-centric. I plan on doing about a chapter an episode or so. Except this first chapter will be two parts! Some of the dialogue may be the same through out. In that case any recognizable dialogue IS NOT mine! Any comments, questions, suggestions welcome!**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Paige! Paige! Wake up!" Stiles says urgently.

I sit straight up and my eyes fly open and quickly find Stiles worried face illuminated by the glow of the moon light. I instinctively grab his fore arm as my entire body starts shaking.

"Hey, hey, you're alright. You're awake." He says calmly.

I tuck my legs up to my chest and bury my head in my knees. I feel Stiles wrap his arms around my body and pull me in closer to him like how he used to when we were little and I had nightmares.

"Bad dream?" He asks.

I shake my head in agreement not wanting to think about the nightmare I just had, "Was I screaming?"

"Only a little. You wanna talk about it?" He asks.

"It was the night Mom died and we were at the hospital with her and..." I look up at him and it looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep all night, "Stiles is everything okay?"

"Weird things are happening, Paige."

"You mean weirder then the streak of animal attacks the town had?"

He looks at me strangely like he's not sure he wants to answer that question.

Stiles stands up and starts to pace my room nervously, "Would it make you feel better if I said I've been having nightmares too lately?"

"About Mom?" I say sitting up straighter.

"I constantly replay the night she died and some versions are worse then others. But, it starts all the same I'm trying to get hold of Dad, but dispatch tells me he's out on a call. You're wearing the purple dress Mom bought you for your last birthday and I have my blue baseball cap on. We sit together in her room and she barely remembers either of us, but I knew sitting there was the only option and..." He slowly gets quiet and I can see the glimmer of tears on his cheeks.

I jump up from my bed and run to give him a hug.

"Stiles, you know there was nothing either of us could have done for Mom. And, being with her that night is what she wanted even if she really didn't know it. You can't blame yourself." He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"Come on. I got an idea." He grabs my hand and we walk down the hallway, stopping quickly at Stiles' room so he can grab his pillow.

As we pass Dad's bedroom I hear him snoring loudly. The one thing about our Dad is ever since Mom passed away he sleeps like a rock and it takes a lot to wake him up. Ever since I can remember if something happened in the middle of the night Stiles was always there.

We walk down to the living room and I plop down on the couch and Stiles runs to the basement quickly and returns with an already blown up mattress and a pile of blankets.

"What the hell?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Remember when we were younger, if either of us had nightmares Mom would set the mattress up for us and we'd have a sleep over in the living room." He says, smiling widely.

"Yeah of course. But, that was years ago."

"Let's just say I'm always prepared." He smiles.

He places the mattress down and the pile of blankets. I climb on to the mattress and grab some of the blankets and Stiles lies down next to me.

"Ready to start High School tomorrow Paige?" Stiles asks yawning.

"Ughh, don't even remind me." I say, closing my eyes and I fall quickly asleep.

When I wake up Stiles is already gone from his spot next me. I go upstairs and find he has already showered and is pulling on one of his plaid shirts.

"Morning P," He says, "Ready for your big day?"

I just roll my eyes and walk towards my bedroom.

"Hey!" Stiles says, sticking his head out of his door, "I know you're nervous, Paige. You don't hide it as well as you think you do. You're going to be okay. You got me, Scott, Allison and Lydia, too. You'll be just fine."

I feel my shoulders release from tension and a satisfied smile spreads across my face.

"Thanks Stiles."

Stiles was right, for the last two weeks I have been terrified to start High School. With the insane number of things happening at Beacon Hills High School lately I don't know who wouldn't be terrified to start school there.

I walk into my room and pull out the purple dress and denim jacket I planned for today from my closet and curled my hair, pinning half of my hair up and adding my tan colored gladiator sandals to finish the outfit off. I look in the mirror checking over myself one last time.

"Morning Sweetie." I hear Dad's voice.

I spin around and see him standing in full uniform in my doorway playing with something in his hands.

"Hey Dad. How do I look?" I say smiling at him.

"You look like...like..."

"Stiles?" I say giggling lightly.

Thinking about how many times Stiles and I have gotten told we look alike.

"Well, that too, but I was going to say you look like your mother." He smiles, "Here I got something for you."

He walks towards me and signals for me to turn around I do as he says and he drops a necklace in front of me and fastens it behind my back.

"It was your mother's." He says, kissing me on the side of the head, "I'll meet you downstairs."

My dad leaves and I take a closer look at the necklace in the mirror. It's a silver chain with two pearls in the middle. It's simple and beautiful just like Mom was.

I grab my bag and make sure I have everything I need before heading downstairs for breakfast. As I walk out into the hallway I see Dad has stopped at Stiles room.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Dad says, in the voice that I know Stiles is up to his usual shenanigans.

"Do you know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000." Stiles says, staring at his computer screen.

"Oh God, please go to school." Dad replies.

I laugh knowing once Stiles gets in this mode there is no stopping him.

"But, that's crossing the road this one last night came right down the middle." He says, hitting a few more keys.

"Last night? What are you talking about?" I ask, stunned Stiles never mentioned anything to me last night, "Who got hit by a deer?"

"Lydia and Allison. But, they're okay." My dad says, "I'm not gonna beg you, Stiles. Would you consider a bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price."

"Extortion?" Dad says.

"You got nothing on me." Stiles says, still typing on the computer.

I'm trying really hard not to start hysterically laughing at this point, but I know this isn't going to end well.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Dad says, grabbing the back of Stiles desk chair and slowly starts to pull him away until Stiles falls off the chair.

After the mornings entertainment, I walk to the kitchen and grab my parfait, a bagel for Stiles, and our lunches out of the fridge. Stiles joins me shortly after followed by Dad. He gives us one last hug before we head out the door. Stiles and I jump in the jeep and head to school.

"So who is your first class?" Stiles asks, ripping off a piece of his bagel.

"Econ with Coach." I tell him, recalling Scott and Stiles nut job of a lacrosse Coach.

"Way to start off your High School career." Stiles starts laughing.

Before I know it, we've pulled into the parking lot and just passed Scott who just arrived on a new motorbike. I watch all the people moving about and chatting to eachother and I feel my heart beat start race.

"Paige? Paige!"

"What?" I say, snapping my head in Stiles direction.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course."

"Ya sure? It looks like you're about to rip the handle of the door off." Stiles says, pointing to the door.

"Sorry!" I say, releasing my grip on the door.

"Look," He says, grabbing my hand, "I know your whole friend situation is a little shaky right now. But, trust me they don't deserve you. You're better than all of them."

I reach across the car and give him a hug.

"Ready?" He asks, opening his car door.

"Ready." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading my story, the support really means a lot! I hope you like the next chapter! As usual comments, questions, suggestions welcome! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Stiles and I part ways after we get out of the jeep, he meets Scott over by the bike rack and I enter the school. Immediately, I find Allison and Lydia at Allison's locker. They seem to be in deep conversation and by the look on Lydia's face it's about boys.

"Lydia, they are boys not men. They're only 15." Allison says rolling her eyes.

"Nothing is saying I can't have a little fun, Allison." Lydia replies scoping the hallway for her next hook up.

"Oh hey Paige!" Allison smiles, sticking a book in her locker.

I wave walking up to them.

"Ready for you're first day of High School?" Allison asks.

"Yeah," I reply, "How was your summers?"

"Well needed." Allison smiles.

She's definitely changed since I saw her last, she's seemed to mature a lot. But, after everything she has been through she definitely seems to be holding up.

"How about you Lydia?" I ask.

"Lydia?" Allison says, noticing how zoned out Lydia has become.

Allison and I both follow her gaze and see two boys walking into the school with black leather jackets and matching motor bike helmets.

"Brothers?" I ask.

"Not brothers. Twins." Lydia replies, a small smirk wiggling on her lips.

"Wow." I mutter as they walk past us.

I've never seen twins that look quite like they do they are definitely identical. However, I don't think describing them as super identical is the right word but, they are definitely attractive.

As they walk past us one of the twins winks at me and I feel cheeks start to burn pink. The warning bell for first period rang I say goodbye to Lydia and Allison and head for the Econ classroom. When I arrive there are only a few students in the classroom, I find a seat in the middle of the room and sit. I look through my bag one more time to make I have everything.

That's when I realize it's missing.

"My journal!" I hiss.

I know I had it this morning, I always have it with me. The clock on the wall says I have a few more minutes until class starts, so I decide to check by Allison's locker just incase I dropped it there.

As I start to turn the corner to Allison's locker I hear Stiles talking in a worried voice. I peek just enough around the corner to see he and Scott has joined Allison and Lydia at her locker.

"Guys, I'm worried." He says, reaching his hand into the pocket of his back pack and pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"About what?" Allison asks.

"My sister. I think she's starting to figure out this whole Scott being a werewolf plus Beacon Hills being a hub for the supernatural. I found this journal she has-"

"Wait! You stole your sisters journal?" Lydia asks, cutting him off.

"Dammit Stiles." I mutter.

"Dude, even I know that's not a good thing to do." Scott says wearily.

"Listen to me, this is important. The journal is full of pictures, lore, charts anything you can think off."

"So like a bestiary?" Allison asks.

"Bestiary of all of us. Look!" He finally opens the folded piece of paper in his hand, "It's a chart."

Allison takes the paper out of his hands, and Scott and Lydia move to get a better look.

"Scott," Allison starts to read, "Bitten. Stiles is always gone the night of full moons. Claw marks. Werewolf? Allison, definitely not supernatural, but perfect with a bow. Lydia, screams a lot. Stiles, human. 100% awkward human."

The three of them laugh and Stiles rolls his eyes at the last part.

"Stiles, it's obvious she knows. Plus, it's not like you and Scott do a good job at hiding things. You went missing after the lacrosse game last year and Jackson mysteriously died on the field the same night. It's not like Beacon Hills is the epitome of normal." Lydia says.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "All I'm asking is just keep an eye out for her. And, if you see her getting into anything weird just try to keep her safe. I can't lose my sister, too."

I turn around and walk back to my first period class. The pain in Stiles voice still rings in my head. Ever since mom died all he wants to do is keep me safe, but with the record this town has with strange occurrences that might get harder for him. I slide into the classroom as the final bell rings and find the desk I was sitting at before.

"Alright, you delinquents listen up." Coach says when he enters the room, "I'm Coach Finstock. Or just Coach for short. And, welcome to Econ."

He starts to read through the attendance and I wait for my name to be called.

"Paige Sti-" He stops, looks at me shocked then looks back at his paper.

"Oh God, here we go." I mutter, knowing the relationship my brother and Coach have.

"Stilinski?" He finishes.

"Yeah Coach?" I hear Stiles voice say.

I spin around in my seat and see Stiles has appeared in the back of the classroom with Scott as well.

"Hi Paige." Scott waves.

I give Scott a small wave and turn around back in my seat holding my head in my hands.

"Stilinski, is she one of yours?" Coach asks pointing to me.

"She's my little sister." Stiles says, walking behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry she's the better Stilinski."

"Stiles come on! We got to get to class." Scott says.

"Do you always have to show up at the worst time?" I say quietly, looking up at him.

"It's my job, P." He smiles, squeezing my shoulder, "I'll see you later."

I smile as he walks away. He may be embarrassing, but I wouldn't be who I am without him.

When Econ is over I check my schedule for my next class which I find out is gym and I groan. I head down the hallway to the gym and find a spot on the bleachers. Luckily, since it's the first day of school we don't have to get changed. So, I pull out my book I'm reading from my bag and decide to waste the period reading.

"Hey." Someone says, as they sit down next to me.

I look up and see it is one of the twins I saw in the hallway earlier with Allison and Lydia. He looks at me and smiles the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

"I'm Aiden. That's my twin brother Ethan." He points behind us to his brother who is sitting next to Jackson's best friend, Danny.

The two boys wave at us and we wave back.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" He asks.

"Ummm...Oh right!" I say, blushing realizing my extreme silence, "Paige. Are you new?"

"Yeah, my brother and I are Juniors."

"So is my brother." I let slip out of my mouth with ease.

I'm shocked at how easy I can talk to him. The way he looks at me just makes me feel like I'm in another world.

"Oh, who is your brother?"

"Stiles. He's friends with Scott-"

"McCall." He says, cutting me off.

"Aiden." His brother says interrupting us, "I think we have a problem."

They both look out the big window in the gym and I catch both of their eye's briefly flash red. I get a flashback to the night Derek became an Alpha and I watched his eyes turn red from the back of Stiles jeep.

"More werewolves." I mutter, in surprise.

They run down the bleachers and to the open door that looks outside. I follow after them and watch as a flock of black birds slam through the windows into one of the classrooms. Shortly after everyone is crowded around the door watching the birds flying into the building and we can hear the muffled screams from the students inside.

"Alright, alright everyone back inside and sit down!" Coach yells trying to herd us all back inside.

As I am walking inside I catch a glimpse of my dad's Sheriff car flying down the road and pull into the school parking lot. Right away I feel the Stiles side of me kicking in and I know I need to see what is going on. I weave my way through the crowd grab my stuff quickly off the bleachers and dart right for the door to find my dad.

When I reach the main hallway of the school, I see my dad walking in with the rest of his squad.

"Dad!" I call out, running to him.

"Paige, go back to class." He says.

But, the way he says it I know he's nervous to tell me the whole truth. Like I might get hurt from what happened.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Stiles okay?" I ask, pushing passed him to see the classroom where the officers are walking out of.

"Paige!" He says, trying to call me back.

When I get to the classroom, it's a mess with black feathers scattered all over the place and students with cuts and scrapes all over them. Then, I see Stiles leaning up against a desk, his hair is a mess and there are cuts over his face and hands. He looks up and sees me standing in the doorway.

"Paige." He pushes up wobbly from the desk and starts walking to me.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I run to him and hug him.

He takes a sharp intake of breath when I hug him, but hugs me back.

"I'm fine, P."

"Paige, you need to get back to class." Dad says, joining us.

"Dad, I'm not leaving."

"How about a bribe?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not worth it, Dad." I laugh, remembering what he did you Stiles this morning.

"You really are a lot like Stiles more than I thought." He laughs.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I just had a few questions I wanted to ask before I did the next update: 1) Do you all want me to do a chapter per episode or keep it at about two chapters per episode? Which basically that means you'd either find out what happened all at one time or have it split up. 2) Would you guys want me to keep the story from just Paige POV or add Stiles POV in at times as well? You can let me know in a review, or at my tumblr joshuaryan-hutch! If you have anything else about the story too feel free to leave it as well! :) Thanks! 


End file.
